


For a Moment

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Morality, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pseudo-Incest, five is 58 in his 13 yo body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five comes to Vanya to tell her about what he saw in the future-(aka the scene where five goes to vanya's apartment in s1 ep1, but rewritten)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am fully aware of the moral issues with this. but it is a work of fiction. thank you.

“Jesus, you scared me!” 

“You should have locks on your windows.”   


Five doesn’t bother with a greeting, just looks around at said windows.

“I live on the second floor,” Vanya sighs, shutting and locking the front door.

“Rapists can climb.”

“And you don’t even need to do that.”

She drops her keys on a table and takes a seat opposite Five.

“Well, lucky for you I’m not a rapist.”

He gives her his signature smile, and for a moment Vanya’s heart tugs, remembering their childhood. 

“Why are you here?”

Five sighs.

“Because I’ve decided you’re the only one I can trust.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re ordinary.”

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, seeing the way Vanya’s face falls. He doesn’t mean it as an insult, just that… she will listen, understand. His other siblings are all much too wrapped up in their own selves and problems to care. And as she had said in her book, he was her sole confidante and she his. She has to know that’s still true.

“Is that blood?” Vanya asks, tone rising in worry as she notices Five’s arm.

“It’s nothing.”

Vanya raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not convinced, and gets up to get some first aid supplies. Five doesn’t object a second time, just rolls up his sleeve and holds his arm out for her to tend to. She used to always get worried when they went on missions. Not being able to do anything while knowing her siblings, especially Five, were in danger, was torture. She would always be so relieved when they came back safe. Dad would never treat any of their wounds, wouldn’t even care to check if they had any, and Five refused to let Mom know, so Vanya was often the one who would find him wincing at a gash in his leg once he’s alone in his room, and would silently fetch some alcohol wipes and bandages.

This felt like that again, only seventeen years later. Forty five, for him. 

He watches her tenderly clean his wound, pretty much numb to pain inflicted on his body by now, but he still feels it in his heart. 

She’s still the same. Gentle, caring, timid little Vanya.

“When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you wanna know what I found?”

“What?”

Five meets her gaze for a few seconds, before looking away. He’s missed those eyes, her touch. Any touch, but especially hers. Especially  _ her. _

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

She stares at him, brows slightly furrowed, waiting for further explanation. Five sighs quietly.

“Vanya, the world ends in eight days and I have no idea how to stop it.”

“I-I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

“Make it strong.”

He waits until she’s returned with a mug for each of them before explaining any further, recounting how he survived. Her face is furrowed in worry, but he can also tell she doesn’t quite believe him. 

So maybe she’s not exactly the same as she was all those years ago, but at least he can still read her like an open book.

“You think I’m crazy,” he states, looking away and smiling to himself at the incredulity of it all. He disappears for seventeen years in their time and returns looking still like his thirteen year old self, and she still doesn’t believe him? If Vanya doesn’t, then no one will. 

“No,” she defends after a pause. “It’s just, a lot to take in and I-- don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand, Vanya?” he retorts, exasperated.

She looks down at her feet, scuffing them on the wooden floor.

“Why couldn’t you just time travel back? Why are you… a kid again?”

Sighing, Five says, “I told you. Time travel is complicated, and I must have got the equations wrong.”

“What if-- Dad always said time travel messes with your mind. What if…”   


Five slams his drink down.

“It was a mistake to come here. You’re too young, too naive to understand-”

“No, wait,” Vanya reaches for him. She looks pained. Five immediately softens again.

“It’s just been a really long time since I’ve seen you,” she mumbles. “I’m sorry that I’m not smart like you, but…”   


“No, no,” Five steps towards her again and holds her wrist, leaning down to coax her into making eye contact instead of staring at the floor. Reluctantly, she allows him to.

“I’ve missed you,” Vanya admits, “A lot. And this just, doesn’t feel real. I mean, you- you left me.”

“I didn’t mean to. I would never have left you.”

“I know, I know…” she chuckles a little to herself, reliving those days. “I was just telling Pogo before, I used to leave the lights on for you so you’d find us if you came back, so you would know we--  _ I,  _ was still waiting for you. I’d make peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches for us both and wait for you to come back… it was so stupid.”

Five stares at her, flicking between her eyes. After so long away and such an underwhelming welcome back to his family, and after focusing for so long only on the impending doomsday, to know she  _ missed  _ him like this… makes him want to cry.

“I guess at some point I realised you weren’t coming back and I gave up, but now you’re  _ here, _ and I’m sorry if I can’t comprehend the end of the world and time travel stuff, but I still can't comprehend  _ you, _ being back.”

They stare at each other a moment longer, and then before Five can think about what he’s doing, he’s leaning forward to press his lips to hers. Vanya squeaks and jerks back in surprise.

“Five-” she starts.

“I missed you too,” he says, cutting her off.

She takes another step back, running a hand through her hair.

“I-I’m glad, but you can’t just-- you can’t just--”

Five smiles sadly. 

“Vanya.”   


That simple utterance of her name has her full attention immediately, hand still mid-way through her hair.

“I always loved you.”   


“Oh,” she gasps.

“I told you I read your book. I always knew even back then what we were all doing to you, but I can’t tell you how much I regret it. Reading it all bare in your book, I regretted it so much. I still love you.”

He takes a step forward, covering the ground she created between them.

“I just think you deserve to know.”

Vanya bites her lip as she looks at him. His gaze is earnest, sincere. He looks the same as back then, and it messes with her head. She feels like she is in that time again, like she’s a child.

It’s easy to believe. She hasn’t grown an inch since she was thirteen. Five is still taller than her now.

“I loved you so much,” she whispers.

He reaches out to cup her face and smiles.

“Don’t think about it too much, just for now.”

She nods, and he leans in again.

It’s wrong on so many levels, they can both feel that in the back of their mind, but the overwhelming emotion drowning them both right now takes over. He kisses her more passionately this time, and she responds with tears caressing the corners of her eyes.

It feels so nice to be loved.

She pulls away before too long, though, shaking her head.

“It’s been a long day. We should get some rest.”

Avoiding eye contact with Five, she lays out a blanket on the sofa for him, and he just watches her.

“Good night,” she says, and finally looks at him again.

Her skin is all flushed, eyes still teary, her lip between her teeth. Quickly, she turns and rushes into her bedroom. Five takes a moment to stand there, look between the couch and her room, before following her into her room instead.

“You wouldn’t mind if I sleep in here instead.”

She startles.

“I--”

After a moment, she shakes her head. Five smiles, and enters the room fully. She climbs into bed rather gingerly, Five following after her. He props himself up on his elbow and watches her, stroking her cheek with a finger.

“What,” she mumbles finally, shifting uncomfortably.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Five.”

“Just for now…” he repeats as he leans in again to capture her lips.

She whines a little into it, but easily gives in and lets him.

_ Just for now _ , he thinks again. 

He gazes upon her again when she’s fallen asleep after, and lets out a sigh. Quietly, he slips off the bed and dresses himself again. The glass eye is heavy in his pocket.

Whatever this was… can’t last. Aside from the obvious technicalities, the world is still going to end, and he needs to find a way to stop it. Vanya clearly cannot help with that. He brushes of this… momentary lapse of judgement, and slips out of Vanya's apartment silently.  


Vanya wakes up alone, with no sign other than a bloody bandage that Five was even there at all. She bites her lip and runs a hand through her hair.

“Shit.”

  
  



End file.
